Ling Xiaoyu
Ling Xiaoyu is a heroine from the Tekken series, she was introduced in Tekken 3 and has returned in every subsequent release. Ling Xiaoyu, born and raised in China, is a student at Mishima High School in Japan. Ling Xiaoyu is also a schoolmate of Jin Kazama and Miharu Hirano. In Tekken 4, Xiaoyu wished to be reunited with Jin. Xiaoyu's fighting style was brought on with some influence from her distant relative, Wang Jinrei. Mastering her fighting style in real life would require a constant flexibility (Ex. Art of the Phoenix, Phoenix Talon, Mistrust, Flapping Wings, Front/Back Layout) and maneuvering. She was voiced by Yumi Toma until Maaya Sakamoto took over the role in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, although Toma briefly reprised the role in Tekken 3D: Prime Edition and Street Fighter X Tekken. Games in order of appearance: ''Tekken 3'', 1997. Tekken Tag Tournament. 1999. Tekken 4, 2001. Tekken 5, 2004. Tekken 6, 2007. Tekken Tag Tournament 2, 2012. Tekken 7, 2015. Background Ling Xiaoyu loved amusement parks as a child, and one day hopes to build her own. While vacationing with her family in Hong Kong, she learns that the Mishima Financial Empire is rich and sneaks aboard a yacht bearing the name. Heihachi was informed of her unannounced arrival, and when the boat arrived, the guards were knocked down by the young hurricane. She threatened to go wild again if she didn't accept his challenge, but just gave a good laugh and says he'll help build her park...provided she won the Tekken tournament. After some hard training, she received a mysterious email warning her about Heihachi's true intentions and the danger she was in. She replied, but no other messages were received. Her intuition told her the sender was Jin Kazama, who disappeared during the last tournament. After hearing an announcement of the next tournament, she joins the fight hoping to find Jin and learn the truth about Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. She was saved from Heihachi's schemes by one of the fighters, Yoshimitsu, who also told her the story of the Mishima family. She believed that the root of the evil within the clan was Heihachi's cruel upbringing of Kazuya. When she hears of Heihachi's death, she laments, hoping to turn back the hands of time. A scientist came to her and offered to build a time machine for her if she can get the funds. She then pulls a wadded up paper out of her pocket...the invitation to the 5th Tekken tournament. She breathed a sigh of relief that Heihachi didn't really die, but now that Jin is the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, he aims to take his life. With tensions high around the world, she enters the 6th Tekken tournament in the hopes of saving Jin's soul from evil. History ''Tekken 3'' Xiaoyu is a 16 year-old who loves amusement parks. Entering the Tournament is her first step in having the perfect amusement park built in China. CUTE, SPIRITED, HAS PANDA... WILL TRAVEL. This young girl loves amusement and theme parks. Her dream is to build the perfect amusement park in China when she grows up. She is both young and small in stature but Xiaoyu is a skilled martial arts expert. Many believe if she was more serious she could achieve real greatness. Having learned that the Mishima Estate is rich and powerful she seeks out Heihachi (president and CEO) to make her dream a reality. While vacationing in Hong Kong with her family, Xiaoyu stowed away on a yacht bearing the name, Mishima Financial Empire. Heihachi was not on board but Mishima's men discovered her soon after the ship left port and Heihachi was informed immediately. Upon his arrival, Heihachi found his men beaten and strewn around the ship as if it was hit by a hurricane. She threatened that she would go berserk again if he did not accept her challenge. Roaring with laughter, he promises to build the amusement park of her dreams if she wins the tournament. Ending Description, "Dreamland?": Heihachi Mishima keeps his promise, and builds Xiaoyu a theme park. Xiaoyu imagines a place full of happiness and color named "Xiaoyu Land". However, when her daydream ends, Heihachi unveils the real theme park, which is a gloomy place he calls "Heihachi Land". Heihachi roars with laughter. Xiaoyu gets angry, and beats up Heihachi, yelling "Jerk". Odly, this ending is animated instead of in CGI. ''Tekken 4'' Xiaoyu was a junior at Mishima High School. She still lived, studied and trained as a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous e-mail that warned her of Heihachi’s evil intentions and the danger to her life. Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail, but she did not receive any further messages from the anonymous individual. Xiaoyu's intuition told her that Jin Kazama, who had been missing since the last Tournament, could have sent the message. She believed the message and started to suspect Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon hearing the announcement of the next Tournament, Xiaoyu made the decision to enter — hoping to be reunited with Jin and to unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Ending Description: Victory for Xiaoyu in the Tournament is not only a victory that few believed possible but also one that reveals the Mishima Zaibatsu's evil deeds for all to see. Soon after, Miharu Hirano is shown visiting an executive's office, and the chair behind the desk swivels around to reveal Xiaoyu, who has taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Miharu wonders what Xiaoyu is doing in the office, and when she replies that she's working, Miharu replies that she looks like she sits there and does nothing. Xiaoyu casually asks her friend how she did in her college entrance exams, and Miharu confesses that she has flunked all of them. Wanting to help her friend, Xiaoyu offers her a job with the Mishima Zaibatsu, stating that from now on, she is going to make her own dreams come true. She tells Miharu that she saw Jin after the tournament and that he told her if she has a dream that she wants to come true, she should make it happen herself. Miharu lightly teases her, but recognizes a change in Xiaoyu, who used to depend on everybody else. Miharu agrees to work together and asks her friend what her dream is. Xiaoyu points out the window and responds, "Help me build that." The camera reveals a massive theme park being built with Mishima Zaibatsu funding and resources. ''Tekken 5'' Xiaoyu cried when she heard Heihachi had been killed. In her sorrow, she wished she could go back in time. One day, Xiaoyu met a self-proclaimed genius who boasted he could invent a time machine if only he had the money. To fund the invention, Xiaoyu decided to enter the tournament. Xiaoyu is a high school student who is on a personal mission to save the Mishima family. In the previous tournament, Xiaoyu was saved from the evil plans of Heihachi by Yoshimitsu, who taught her the history of the Mishima family. Hearing this, Xiaoyu began to believe that the root of all misfortune surrounding the Mishima's started with Heihachi's cruel upbringing of Kazuya. When Xiaoyu heard of the death of Heihachi, a tear came to her eye. "If only I could turn back time..." Xiaoyu said with a hint of sadness and regret. Later, Xiaoyu happens to meet a brilliant scientist who claims that he can make a time machine as long as he gets the funding for development. Under the condition that she will be first to use the machine, Xiaoyu pulls out the wadded scrap of paper in her pocket... an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Ending Description: After winning the tournament, Ling Xiaoyu is the first to use her time machine. She travels back to the time when Heihachi Mishima was about to throw Kazuya off of a cliff, intending to avert this event that will rip the family apart. Unfortunately, Xiaoyu had lost control of the time machine and it barreled into Heihachi and Kazuya, sending Kazuya falling off of the cliff, while Heihachi is nearly sent over himself. Xiaoyu is wretched because of her failure, and the old scientist comes to her, laughing, and tells her that nobody can really change the past, remarking "The best you can hope for are minor improvements." This ending is also animated. ''Tekken 6'' Ling Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Heihachi had not truly died. However, as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama aims to take Heihachi’s life. Xiaoyu was going to try and stop Jin herself, but the Zaibatsu pushed towards militarization, making it difficult to approach Jin. The Mishima Zaibatsu’s declaration of war drew hostility from around the globe. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 is announced, Ling Xiaoyu enters in the hope that she can save Jin’s soul from evil. Ending Description: Xiaoyu meets Jin on a rooftop, where he is on the ledge about to jump. "No Jin! Don't do this." she says, but Jin sadly replies, "The evil I've perpetrated...can never be undone." He makes to sacrifice himself, but Xiaoyu jumps onto the ledge and hugs Jin, saying, "I...I'll stand by you~ Please... You can't do this!" After having a conversation, Jin says, "Thank you, Xiao". Suddenly, it's revealed that the sequence was just a dream. She wonders if she hugged Jin but no; it was Panda. ''Project X Zone'' Xiaoyu makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character with her partner Jin Kazama. Crosspedia Entry A student at Mishima High School, along with Jin. In order to achieve her dream of creating a theme park, she originally made contact with the then-head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi. She then came to learn of the deep antagonism between the members of the Mishima family. After seeing Jin suffering as a result, she was determined to try and help him out, and followed after him when he set off on his own. Although she does like to stick her nose into others' affairs, she is kind at heart and honestly wishes for the resolution of the conflicts within the Mishima family. She has a pet panda with whom she is very close with. She fights using a variety of martial art, attacking from a mixture of different stances. Quotes Gallery Tumblr_njs7qmbPSd1re9fe1o1_1280.jpg xiaoyu 35749732.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Tekkentag2 ling.jpg|Her artwork for Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Xiaoyu and miharu win no background by virtualsoles-d66lsz8.png Miharu ling and alisa having fun on the pollslide by kamsonx-d67sm7r.png|Riding on the panda Ling xiaoyu 2 by sismo3d-d4m5cby.jpg Xiaoyu project-x-zone-48.jpg xiaoyu_by_yoshi_lee-d68yoa3.jpg xiaoyu_by_guppri04-d4g8cjh.jpg xiaoyu-ttt2-fujisawa.jpg xiaoyu (1).jpeg xiaoyu-ttt2-yamashita.jpg External links *http://tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Ling_Xiaoyu Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Honorable Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Amazons Category:Normal Badass Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Relief Category:Ingenue